


Destino

by shotogenre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst, Character Death, Curses, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotogenre/pseuds/shotogenre
Summary: ¡Buenas!Para la idea principal me inspiré en el anime Nanatsu No Taizai, no es idéntica porque no tendría sentido pero pienso que es necesario mencionarlo de todas formas, ¡espero que lo disfruten!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Para la idea principal me inspiré en el anime Nanatsu No Taizai, no es idéntica porque no tendría sentido pero pienso que es necesario mencionarlo de todas formas, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

—Lo siento tanto— se lamentó, con su mirada perdida en la nada, sintiendo como el frío viento cortaba su piel. Mientras tanto lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, aunque él pensara que se había quedado sin, continuaban saliendo descontroladamente.

Miles de preguntas cruzaban por su cabeza en ese momento. ¿Habría cambiado algo si no lo llamaba de esa manera? ¿Qué haría cuando se acabara? ¿Por qué se seguía ilusionando como si hubiera una posibilidad? Simplemente se preguntaba, ¿por qué? Aunque sabía la respuesta, de su traición, pero seguía negándose a la realidad que les tocaba vivir una y otra vez.

Los recuerdos de aquella mañana llegaron a su mente. Oikawa se preparaba para comenzar su día laboral, como todos los días.

— _¿Piensas levantarte, dormilón? — cuestionó con su dulce voz a Iwaizumi. El mencionado lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía._

— _Cinco minutos más._

_Oikawa frunció el ceño, listo para discutir, pero se echó para atrás en el último segundo cuando vio el relajado temple de su pareja. Sintió una oleada cálida por todo su ser al observarle. Negó suavemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que volvía a arreglar su corbata, algo que le complicaba bastante hacer._

_Se cuestionaba cómo era que usando traje desde los 21 años aún no pudiera hacerse el nudo de una forma decente. Para su suerte, su pareja lo había escuchado renegar de sí mismo y se había levantado a ayudarle._

_Sintió unas cálidas manos voltearlo por la cintura y se encontró con el rostro de la persona que amaba._

— _Mi salvador — dramatizó el castaño mientras su novio se ponía manos a la obra con ese nudo._

— _¿Qué harías sin mí, Tooru?_

— _¿Comprar un moño armado? — respondió gracioso._

— _Esa sería una buena compra, la verdad — sugirió mientras terminaba con lo suyo bajo la atenta mirada del castaño._

— _¿Ya? — preguntó ansioso._

— _Claro, Ángel._

_Luego de que esa última palabra saliera de su boca, el corazón del más bajo se paralizó, aunque su pareja no logró notarlo y se veía más que contento por su “nuevo apodo”_

— _¿Ángel, eh? — mencionó posicionando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Iwaizumi. Éste simplemente lo observó expectante._

— _¿Te gusta? — trató de tranquilizarse mientras devolvía el abrazo del castaño, tomándolo por la cintura._

— _Sí, podría acostumbrarme._

_Luego de eso, Oikawa depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de su pareja para despedirse. Ese acto tranquilizó el corazón de Hajime, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que a medio abrir la puerta el castaño se desmayó e Iwaizumi cayó en la realidad._

_Había cometido su primer error._

_“Luego de recuperar sus recuerdos, sólo quedarán tres días antes de lo inevitable”_

Sus puños se cerraban con fuerza a la vez que sus ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo le torturarían estos recuerdos luego de que suceda?

Se levantó del banco donde se encontraba y caminó lentamente hasta su departamento.

Mientras lo hacía, otro recuerdo azotó su memoria de manera desprevenida.

— _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan negativo? — contestó enojado, Oikawa._

— _¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿Crees que esto es fá-? — se detuvo cuando vio los ojos cristalinos del castaño._

— _¿Vas a seguir? ¿Piensas desperdiciar este tiempo, Iwa? — tomó sus manos suavemente luego de limpiar sus ojos. Sabía que esto sería aún más difícil para él, siempre lo fue, lo recordaba y quería apaciguar lo más que pudiera el dolor de su pareja._

_El más bajo negó y se lanzó al contrario, siendo recibido con un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Quería quedarse en sus brazos por toda la eternidad, quería poder sentir su corazón latiendo de esa manera por mucho tiempo más y Oikawa lo entendía, sentía lo mismo. Así, decidieron quedarse por un largo tiempo, mientras sus corazones parecían sincronizarse y el calor de ambos se hacía uno._

Sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones por un segundo y volvió a la realidad por el ruido de una pequeña campana. Cuando posó su vista donde se encontraba, pensó que el destino lo seguía sorprendiendo con su crueldad. Rendido, suspiró observando el pequeño café donde cruzaron miradas y cayeron perdidamente enamorados del otro, una vez más.

_Ese día Iwaizumi estaba atareado por el examen de admisión a la universidad, así que no lo vio apenas ingresó, pero sí que lo hizo cuando se ofreció a abrirle la puerta a una anciana que apenas podía consigo misma._

— _No hay de qué, señora. ¡Tenga un lindo día! — dijo alegremente mientras dejaba que la puerta del local se cerrara._

_Iwaizumi no podía creerlo, hace unos años se había cambiado a aquella prefectura pero sus ojos no lo engañaban, era Oikawa. Diferentes emociones se hicieron presentes en él en ese momento, a la vez que lo hicieron en el castaño, pues así lo dictaba el destino, nuevamente._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo en esta ocasión, Ángel? — habría pensado inmediatamente mientras sus miradas no se despegaban._

Siguió su camino sin darle más vueltas, sólo le quedaba un día después de todo.

Al llegar al cual era su departamento, todo se escuchó silencioso, supuso que Oikawa seguiría durmiendo, así que sin ánimos de molestarlo se acomodó en una de las sillas del salón a esperar a que despertara.

El primer día, luego de que Oikawa recobrara todos sus recuerdos y decidiera renunciar a su trabajo, ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo, había sido oscuro al principio para él.

— _¿Quieres que cocine tu plato favorito? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa a Iwaizumi que miraba sin sentido el techo de su habitación._

— _¿Por qué perderías el tiempo así?_

— _Eso es un sí, entiendo — dijo aún con una gran sonrisa y yéndose hacia la cocina, mientras Iwaizumi observaba por donde había salido._

— _No te vayas — pensó._

_Unos minutos pasaron, mientras seguía observando a la nada y un olor delicioso empezaba a hacerse presente en el pequeño ambiente._

— _¿Piensas venir? Temible demonio — dijo burlista mientras le sacaba la lengua._

_Tomó por sorpresa a Iwaizumi, había estado tan metido en la relación esta vez con el castaño que lo había olvidado por completo, ese era el efecto que tenía en él después de todo._

_Sonrió para sus adentros y decidió seguirlo, no lo llamaría así y se saldría con la suya._

— _Ven aquí, Ángel._

— _No quiero — dijo sacando su lengua en forma de burla, nuevamente._

— _Eres imposible, no importa cuántos milenios pasen, Ángel._

— _Me gusta que me llames así — mencionó risueño, colocando sus brazos alrededor suyo._

— _Es lo que eres, después de todo._

— _Lo sé, pero me gusta sólo cuando tú lo dices — rió mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios. — Te amo, Iwa. Con o sin maldición._

— _Yo igual — depositó otro pequeño beso. — Incluso más, ¿sabes?_

— _¡Calla, mentiroso! — rió audiblemente._

Ese día había sido memorable, al igual que todos los que pasaban juntos, hubiera deseado que nunca terminara. Habían estado todo el día comiendo platillos favoritos de los dos, compartiendo besos, algunas caricias… Tal vez demasiadas, aunque nunca suficientes. Además de historias que surgían mientras reían de las ocurrencias de ambos.

Oikawa era muy risueño, carismático, pero por sobre todas las cosas impredecible.

¿Qué haces cuando sabes que se acaba el tiempo?

— _Hoy iremos a… — miró expectante a su pareja que lo observaba sin entender._

— _¿Al cine?_

— _¡No! ¡Disneyland!_

— _¿Qué? — dijo sin entender._

— _Tenía unos ahorros guardados, pero ahora no sirven y quiero conocer DisneyLand de Tokyo. Tengo algunos recuerdos del otro, pero de este no, ¿qué dices?_

— _Claro — aceptó esbozando una gran sonrisa, que Oikawa no pareciera afectado y estuviera con tantas energías le estaba animando bastante._

_Iwaizumi se sintió completo al poder ver a su pareja sonreír de la manera en que lo hacía._

_Cuando volvieron, Oikawa había caído profundamente dormido en sus brazos, así que debió arroparlo el mismo._

_Su Ángel durmió plácidamente, pero en cambio, Iwaizumi, no pudo conciliar tan bien el sueño, era consciente de que este sería el último día a su lado. Un gran vacío había hecho paso en su interior, así que decidió salir a las 6AM a caminar un rato, para tratar de despejar su mente, pero ahí se encontraba, sentado sonriendo como un idiota por lo maravilloso que era su amado._

Suspiró cansado, se había planteado múltiples veces durante años rendirse finalmente e ir donde su padre, tratar de olvidarse de Tooru y seguir su vida como se lo había pedido aquella vez el poderoso demonio. Aunque todas las veces Tooru se había apurado en aparecer y sacado esas ideas de su cabeza.

Era simplemente imposible para ellos abandonarse y cumplir el deseo de sus padres de tomar sus lugares, preferían vivir con esa maldición, aunque la última vez Hajime estuvo cerca de encontrar la forma de romperla, sus planes fueron terriblemente frustrados y tuvo que ver a Tooru irse de la peor forma frente a sus ojos.

Ese día su padre le dejó en claro que nunca podría vencerlo y se rindió a la idea. Luego de eso, Oikawa había tardado en aparecer e Iwaizumi trató de hacer una vida “normal”, mezclarse entre los mortales, aunque seguía recibiendo miradas de recelo de algunos seres que estaban tratando de hacer lo mismo que él. Justo en ese momento, en la cafetería a la que solía ir se encontraron de nuevo y, años más tarde, ahí se encontraba, sufriendo nuevamente.

Sacudió todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación compartida, se dio cuenta que lamentarse recordando mientras todavía se encontraba con él era perder el tiempo. Se abalanzó sobre el más alto y lo tomó por sorpresa llenando su cara de pequeños besos y un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan frío? — preguntó risueño y a la vez confundido por la temperatura corporal de su novio — Pensé que los demonios como tú siempre se encontraban templados.

—Tan temprano y ya dices esas cosas — mencionó dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Oikawa lo observó atentamente, lucía muy feliz, pero sabía lo que escondía, siempre lograba saberlo. Lo agarró por las mejillas con ambas manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Si hay algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir, es de enamorarme de ti. No lo olvides.

El corazón del contrario dio un vuelco y el calor subió a sus mejillas a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Esas palabras habían logrado despejar su mente aún más que la larga caminata que tuvo desde su hogar al parque y viceversa. Todas las vidas en las que Oikawa había reencarnado había dicho exactamente la misma frase, si bien sabía que el final se acercaba no pudo lograr nada más que sentirse feliz, completo y, por sobre todo, decidido.

No hicieron falta palabras, simplemente unieron sus labios como la primera vez, hace miles de años. Se sintió de igual manera, nada cambiaba, sólo existían ellos dos en ese momento, sólo ellos importaban.

Ambos comenzaron a subir la intensidad de sus besos, el toque de la piel ajena quemaba en las puntas de sus dedos, cada caricia se sentía como la última y la más especial. Entre algunas lágrimas de goce y suspiros, se dijeron todo sin decir prácticamente nada. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, los sentimientos de ambos no cambiarían, había emociones que sólo despertaban entre ellos y se sentían adictos a las mismas, sin remordimientos.

**

Ambos yacían abrazados en la gran cama, no tenían intenciones de levantarse, simplemente estaban tranquilos en un silencio nada incómodo y disfrutando del calor del otro.

—¿Hay algo especial que quieras hacer? — preguntó en un susurro, Hajime.

—No — contestó en el mismo tono luego de unos segundos —. Quiero que este momento dure para siempre. Sólo eso.

El más bajo se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo, recibiendo el mismo gesto. Ambos sabían qué pasaría dentro de unas horas, no sabían cómo y, aunque ya lo habían vivido, nunca se acostumbraban.

Luego de unos minutos, Iwaizumi sintió como la respiración de Tooru se volvía más pausada, se había dormido. Sonrió para sus adentros, no perdía la costumbre.

Se quedó despierto, permitiéndose disfrutar aún más de su calor.

Un poco pasado el mediodía decidió que era hora de alimentar a su Ángel con algún aperitivo, seguro estaría hambriento. Trato de levantase sin mover al contrario, pero apenas lo hizo se dio cuenta de algo, no era el único despierto.

—No — demandó el castaño, aferrándose más fuerte al cuerpo contrario.

—Pero…

—No.

—¿No tienes hambre?

—No.

—Es pasado el mediodía ya, pensé…

— Sólo quedémonos un rato más así.

—Está bien.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en la habitación por unos minutos, hasta que Iwaizumi trató de persuadirlo nuevamente.

—¿Delivery?

—¿Hajime? — preguntó Tooru haciendo que la piel del mencionado se erizara completamente por como lo había llamado, miedo.

—¿Sí?

—Quieto.

Hizo caso, pero comenzó a revolverse un poco, aunque él no necesitara tanto de la comida, Oikawa sí lo hacía, no era inmortal después de todo. Un pequeño rugido se escuchó en la habitación proveniente del estómago de Tooru.

—Está bien, tengo hambre — admitió rendido. Iwaizumi sonrió victorioso.

—¿Qué deseas, Ángel?

—Pizza.

—¿Pizza?

—Sí, quiero la que venden a dos cuadras de aquí, pero siempre que pedimos delivery viene fría.

—La buscaré entonces, ¿te parece?

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero mi estómago dice que sí, habla por mí en estos momentos.

—Ya veo, estaré aquí en unos momentos — dijo depositando un suave beso en la frente del castaño, mientras se soltaba de su agarre que parecía no ceder tan fácilmente.

—Vuelve pronto — pidió mientras hacía pucheros.

—Ya, ni te darás cuenta que me he ido — le sonrió mientras tomaba su abrigo nuevamente y salía por la puerta antes de echarse para atrás y quedarse todo el día acurrucado con su pareja.

Una vez afuera del edificio comenzó a caminar con dirección a la pizzería, le sorprendía que le haya dejado moverse de la cama, pero estaba contento por poder ayudarle de todos modos.

Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre qué haría al regresar mientras cruzaba la calle y no se percató del vehículo que iba en la mano incorrecta a toda velocidad.

—Mierda — pensó cuando logró verlo. Podría haberlo detenido, pero eso significaría demasiados problemas ¿Cómo explicarían que un humano detuvo un vehículo, más aún a esa velocidad?

De todos modos, intentó amortiguar el golpe apoyándose sobre el auto con una de sus manos sin que nadie lo notara, pero extrañamente su cuerpo no le respondió y se encontró con la fría acera chocando contra su cuerpo.

Confundido, comenzó a escuchar los gritos y llamados de auxilio que llegaban difusos a sus oídos. De repente un fuerte sabor a hierro se hizo presente y su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse rápidamente. Quería levantarse pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder. De repente el entumecimiento comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo hasta que se sintió en su totalidad y todo se volvió oscuro para él.

— _¡Iwaizumi! ¡Cuidado! — gritaba Oikawa mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, pero era tarde la gran espada de su padre había atravesado su cuerpo de par en par y no había nada que alguno pudiera hacer._

— _Lo siento, Ángel — musitó con su último aliento, mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecerse nuevamente._

De repente sintió como la sangre volvía a circular por su cuerpo y se dio con una luz intensa de color blanco.

—No se supone que venga a parar aquí — pensó.

Aunque rápidamente el pensamiento se esfumó cuando logró cobrar la conciencia nuevamente y notó que sólo eran las luces de la habitación. ¿De un hospital?

—No se preocupe, señor. Sólo sufrió unas leves contusiones, lo que es sorprendente debido al golpe. Debió ser un milagro.

—Gracias, doctor.

—Pronto despertará, ya le hicimos los chequeos debidos y está todo en orden.

—Muchas gracias, en serio.

La puerta de la habitación se escuchó cerrarse y un agitado Oikawa se acercó rápidamente hacia la cama al ver que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Iwa? — preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.

—¿Por qué lloras? — dijo confundido.

—¿No sé? Tal vez porque te encontrabas inconsciente con una contusión en un hospital, puede ser — respondió un tanto molesto por la pregunta.

— Vaya — dijo sentándose —. Así que me amas.

Oikawa se le quedó observando con cara de ingenuo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su expresión se volvió sombría mientras seguía sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

—¡Lo siento! — rogó apresuradamente —. Sólo estoy confundido, no entiendo cómo pudo ocurrirme esto.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, por un momento pensé que algo había cambiado y no volverías — su voz se quebró a medida que hablaba e Iwaizumi cayó en cuenta de cómo se debía sentir en ese momento Tooru.

Se desconectó los cables que le monitoreaban y abrazó fuertemente al castaño mientras sentía como sus lágrimas caían en su hombro de forma apresurada.

—Lo siento, Ángel. No quise preocuparte.

Oikawa se separó del agarre y tomó de las mejillas a Iwaizumi, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Debes prometérmelo una vez más y que sea la última — dijo decidido, dejando nuevamente confundido a Iwaizumi.

—¿Qué?

—Romperás esa maldición, te quedan 20 años a partir de que me vaya para hacerlo, promételo por última vez.

El más bajo se quedó paralizado por un segundo, pero volvió en sí y posó sus manos encima de las de él.

—Es una promesa, Ángel. La última.

Sellaron esas palabras con un beso, mientras lágrimas seguían brotando de los ojos del castaño.

Estuvieron un tiempo más juntos, pero esa misma noche Oikawa sufrió un paro cardiaco mientras buscaba una botella de agua para Iwaizumi en el bar del hospital. Trataron de reanimarlo cuantas veces pudieron, pero les fue imposible. La muerte fue determinada como muerte súbita.

El dolor que sintió Iwaizumi esa noche fue indescriptible, como las demás veces, pero ahora tenía un objetivo, algo que lograría a como dé lugar, así que no se permitió dar lástima como las demás veces y se puso en marcha.

**

Habían pasado unos meses desde el fallecimiento de Oikawa, su corazón aún sentía el vacío pero su mente estaba más fijada que nunca. Iwaizumi decidió hace unas cuantas vidas dejar de intentar, sobre todo luego de tantos fallos, parecía que cada vez que lo intentaba peor era el resultado, más sufría el castaño, pero esta vez no se detendría, lo había prometido.

Todo ese tiempo había estado tratando de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, hasta que dio con uno, en ese momento estaba yendo directo hasta donde había averiguado, por redes, que se encontraba. Fue una tarea difícil, los “seres sobrenaturales” estaban mejor escondidos de lo que podría imaginar. Para su suerte, las redes sociales eran un excelente medio de comunicación.

Al llegar al lugar, aún cerrado, se apoyó en la pared esperando a que llegara su viejo amigo. Los minutos pasaron hasta que al levantar la vista sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Su mirada era inexpresiva, como de costumbre, Iwaizumi sonrió.

—Vaya, así que por fin te has decidido — dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Tanto tiempo, Makki.

—Podrías ser un poco más cauteloso, ¿sabes? — Iwaizumi lo miró confundido —. Has estado tanto tiempo jugando al mortal que te olvidas de ocultar tu presencia, las hadas han salido despavoridas en cuanto sintieron tu presencia.

Iwaizumi abrió ampliamente los ojos, era verdad, los seres como él podían sentirlo, se le había pasado totalmente por alto.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, deberías — dijo apartándolo de en medio para abrir, finalmente, su local —. Vamos, salgan, es un amigo —. Las demás hadas que se habían ocultado en el callejón continuo y alrededores salieron de su escondite y lo miraron con recelo, pero ya más tranquilos.

—Esta vez será la última, Makki — mencionó decidido mientras el aludido se volteaba para mirarlo luego de esa declaración —. Estoy decidido y creo saber un modo, pero debo reunirnos a todos.

— Vaya… Así que vas en serio.

— Sí, ¿qué dices?

Makki abrió las puertas, dejando pasar a sus compañeros, mientras rascaba su cabeza analizando la situación.

— Te estuvimos esperando, encontramos la forma hace unos años, sólo necesitábamos que te decidieras de nuevo — sonrió cómplice al ver la reacción de su amigo.

No estaba solo y tenía una oportunidad, probablemente tendría que sacrificar mucho y no sería para nada sencillo, pero estaba dispuesto a todo o nada por romper la maldición.

_“Espérame, Ángel.”_


End file.
